


Unexplainable Circumstances

by twistedwings



Series: Stiles and His Jack-Ass [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sexy Times, Slow Build, minor sterek, not a sterek ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might be wondering what Stiles was doing in bed with a very naked Jackson, the campus goddess, but he didn't quite know why he agreed to this either. Derek wasn't going to fall for this, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me Hopeless, But Not Romantic

Here he was, yet again, none other than Stiles Stilinski, slumped against the wall at whoever's party. Currently nursing a beer in his hands he watched from across the room as Derek made out with yet another guy. What was so appealing about his roommate? Was it the undeniably sexy chiseled face? Or his yummy taste worthy abs? His extremely toned biceps? Stiles licked his lips as he thought of every sexual aspect of Derek in his head, the scenarios running free. Not like any of them would be happening, they have been living together ever since Isaac and Danny had started dating which led to all of them meeting Isaac's friend Derek Hale. He was a god and still is, as he shoves his tongue down some guy's throat and soon slips into the bathroom, or what Stiles assumes is the bathroom, with said guy. The point was that Stiles was hopelessly in love with Derek, didn't it show? Stiles was so drunk right now, he just dumped his beer into the plant that was next to him and walked across the living room, through the crowd of gyrating, sweaty bodies and out the front door.

He was surprised that he had been able to walk this straight, maybe Stiles wasn't as drunk as he thought, maybe he was more upset by the fact that he would probably have to hear Derek having sex with someone in the room across from his own. Stiles tried not to let himself getting into a more sour mood than he already was in. Danny's voice rang in his head, 'Maybe you should find someone to fuck.' Stiles scoffed at the thought. As if, he doubted anyone with clear vision would want to sleep with him, he was no Derek Hale nor was he a Jackson Whittemore.

Kicking those thoughts out of his mind he walked down the street. He didn't want to go home yet, he needed to sober up a little, because right now he wanted to go tell Derek off whilst pouring his heart out to him. Instead he walked around, wandering aimlessly and gaping at trees that looked funny, he started to hiccup all of a sudden and began burping and apologizing to people that weren't even around. That is when he saw a coffee shop, he smiled drunkenly and began walking over to the place, he needed coffee and some of those crepe things.

He stumbled lightly into the coffee shop, only staring at the menu for about 3 minutes while slurring his words, before ordering his coffee and pouting when he realized they didn't have crepes and instead ordered a brownie. The barista bit back a laugh as Stiles counted out all the money that he needed and giggled when he hiccuped and apologized. "Were you at that party on 4th?" the barista asked him, Stiles nodded and grinned at her. "Well here you go. I added double espresso to sober you up. Have a good night," he smiled cheekily and slurred a 'Thank you' in her direction and turned around quickly only to be met with blue eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who the person was, Jackson Whittemore, his hiccups barely let him greet the other man. Internally he kicked himself, as he walked out of the coffee shop with his brownie and coffee in hand.

The barista was right, his drunkenness was leaving him with every sip. Soon, he found himself at the beach, it was nearly 3 in the morning and all he could do was stare dumbly at the dark ocean from his place on the sand. He knew he needed to get back home soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back to his apartment that would inevitably be filled with the moans of whoever Derek had went home with. He knew that it wouldn't be one of those rare nights when Derek would come home alone, he just wished it had been. After finishing his coffee he decided to walk back to his apartment, which was nothing less than he had expected. Derek's grunts and moans filled the abode and he just walked into his room to escape, which was a feeble attempt because he was not going to get any sleep until about 5 o'clock. Instead of listening he shoved his headphones over his ears, blasting some music that he had been writing.

* * *

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon, his head was not pounding as bad as it usual would if he had a hangover so he rose himself up off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. After taking a shower he dressed and walked into the kitchen, Derek had his head stuck in the fridge and his ass was in the air in those pants that Stiles secretly loved, Stiles let out a groan by accident. Derek quickly turned around and looked at him with a grin, "Hey man, I thought you'd never wake up. That was some party last night. Did you get lucky?" he asked him, Stiles grimaced at him but looked away before Derek could see. "Nah man, but I bet you did." his tone was a little more patronizing than he wanted it to be but hopefully Derek hadn't noticed. "I'm surprised that you didn't and yeah. It was great man, I can't explain it." Derek said with a starry eyed expression on his face, Stiles' heart sunk in his chest and he felt like he died a little at that look. Instead of letting it show he looked down at his breakfast that Derek had laid on the counter for him and began to play with the bacon and pancakes.

Soon Stiles couldn't take Derek's pining any longer and fled the apartment, he was mentally screaming at himself for being in love with Derek. Derek was above him, in looks, in money, in everything. Stiles was just a scholarship kid, who was on ADHD meds, if he didn't take his Adderall on a daily bases he would be disoriented and all over the place. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his chest caving in on his lungs, 'no not here,' he thought to himself. He couldn't have a panic attack so publicly, his head began to spin and he sank to the ground in an unfamiliar part of campus. He clenched his eyelids together and tried to breathe, he could hear someone yelling behind him but the voice was drowning out. "Breathe. Breathe. In.. and Out, in.. and out." the person was now cradling him and rubbing soothing circles into his back and the scent of Polo Blue filled his nose as he held onto the unknown person.

His eyes finally opened and he looked up to see none other than All American Good Looks, Jackson Whittemore. He began to stutter and soon his cheeks were flushed as he tried but failed to rise from his position in Jackson's arms on the ground. "Calm down. No need to be embarrassed. No just try to relax because I would really not like to repeat what just happened." he said with a smirk. Stiles nodded frantically and looked down at his shaking hands, Jackson immediately softened, "Hey, are you okay? Why were you having a panic attack?" he asked in a calm voice. Stiles looked up to meet the boy's blue eyes, he expected Jackson to be a jerk, from what he had heard he was one. Why is he being so nice to me? "I'm being nice because you seem like you could use it. Yes you did say that out loud. Now are you going to answer my question?" Jackson asked with his eyebrows raised and Stiles couldn't help but start spewing out everything about Derek.

"So you are in love with this guy Derek and he doesn't even notice, he's kind of a manwhore and you guys live together. Therefore you hear him have sex with all his groupies? Damn I give you serious respect, you haven't even killed yourself yet." Jackson said laughing, Stiles normally would have glared at such a joke but he easily laughed along with Jackson, he felt comfortable with the supposed jerk. "I attempted a couple times." he said jokingly and Jackson chuckled then they met eyes, Stiles' laughter slowed into a nervous chuckle before he was more coughing than chuckling. He looked away and down at his now still hands, "Hey thanks for helping me by the way.. with the panic attack. It was really nice of you." Jackson looked at Stiles and stared into his amber eyes, then a smile fell across his face and he suddenly stood and began to walk away. Stiles just stared after him, Jackson turned around, "You coming?" he asked with that thousand watt smile that could blind anybody. Stiles jumped to his feet and quickly followed after him and they just walked and talked.

Jackson was actually really sweet, at least to Stiles he was, but Stiles could see that he had a dark side and that if he crossed Jackson in any way that he'd see it. He and Stiles were currently sat in a booth in a diner that was just a few blocks from the clearing that Stiles was having a panic attack in. They were laughing over embarrassing stories of their pasts and somehow had stumbled upon the topic of exes, both Jackson and Stiles had some rough pasts when it came to the subject. "No seriously. He would always pretend like he didn't even know me but when he wanted to fuck he'd come climbing through my window, literally. I was so young and stupid that I didn't realize that he was afraid of being seen with me." Jackson nodded at him as he listened to Stiles talk. "Yeah I hate when that happens, seriously I had someone do the same to me but I found out that the guy was cheating on me, or cheating with me. Let's just say that he didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend after that." Stiles gaped at Jackson, how had they just now met. After their time at the diner they just walked around and talked some more until Stiles finally decided he needed to go back home, but not before Jackson had offered his number to him, he gladly took it.

It had been about 3 weeks since Jackson and Stiles had officially met. There was definitely a spark between the pair and they had spent every other day with one another, much to Derek's dismay. Today was the day that Derek asked if he could meet the guy that Stiles was constantly talking about and running off with, Stiles was nervous, he didn't understand why Derek really cared. Stiles was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap, typing away, but that didn't distract the nerves from shooting through his body, Derek was on the floor playing COD intently. The knock at the door filled the apartment with silence as Derek paused the game and looked at Stiles expectantly, Stiles heart was currently in his throat as he opened the door. "Hey Jack-" he was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his. As Jackson pulled away he whined and Jackson sent a wink in his direction, walking past Stiles to shake Derek's hand, who had just watched the exchange and was now sitting the with wide eyes. "Hey man I'm Jackson, Stiles' boyfriend." Derek shook his hand and then shot a look towards Stiles, who just smiled nervously.

"What are you doing?!?" Stiles asked him as he pulled him into his bedroom, Jackson gently put his hand over Stiles mouth, raising a finger to his own lips in a shushing manner. "I have a plan. Now let me explain before you start freaking out." he said, Stiles nodded as if to say he wouldn't talk, Jackson pulled his hand away and sighed. Jackson suddenly felt a sting in his left cheek, Stiles had slapped him, "I guess I deserved that. Now the plan, is for you to "date" me. Derek will get jealous and then he'll realize he wants you, you get to be with him forever or whatever." Jackson proposed. "What's in it for you?" Stiles questioned, "I get to date you. You are not a total dog." Jackson said with a smirk, Stiles just giggled and playfully hit him on his chest. Jackson grabbed his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" it was barely above a whisper and Stiles probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't hugging Jackson right now.

Derek and Jackson got along but there was a tension in the room that an outsider would feel extremely uncomfortable in, Jackson and Derek were currently sitting on the floor playing Madden. Behind them Stiles was laid out on the couch, his feet near Derek as his head lay on Jackson's shoulder and his hands splayed out on Jackson's chest. Jackson didn't really care about the video game so much as caressing Stiles' hands, neither one of them had noticed the way that Derek would look at them when he saw the little movements from the corner of his eye. Suddenly the game was being paused and Jackson was too busy kissing on Stiles' neck to notice, Derek pulled himself up and grumbled about getting a beer. In the kitchen Derek smiled, Stiles was finally happy, that's all that mattered but Derek couldn't help but feel the unfamiliar tug in his stomach as he thought about it. He just excused himself, he had a date later that he needed to get ready for.

As soon as Derek left them alone Jackson pulled Stiles into his lap and began to nuzzle his neck, "Say yes?" he asked him. Stiles was in the mood to resist up until Jackson had sucked his earlobe into his mouth. Stiles moaned as soon as he felt Jackson's hands sneak under his shirt and he was on fire and he just gave in. "Ye-yes I'll do it." he stuttered out, Jackson just smiled and then pulled Stiles into a kiss. Jackson knew that he'd probably get hurt but he couldn't bring himself to care, all he knew was that he wanted Stiles right now, he could have right now. They were full blown making out on the couch but soon took the party to Stiles' bedroom. They fell back on the bed and made out some more, finally just settling for just cuddling. Jackson stood up and undressed himself, down to his boxers, as well as undressing Stiles to his and they just lay there, next to each other and talked about nothing and anything.


	2. Jealousy's the Cousin of Greed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this plan is working... Derek gets jealous, but does Stiles care.

The second time around that Derek, Jackson and Stiles had been in the same room there seemed to be a tension that seemed more than Stiles would allow himself to admit. Every time Jackson had made a joke, Derek wouldn't laugh. When Stiles needed help picking out a shirt for the party that was approaching in just a few hours, Derek and Jackson had rivaled over the obvious tight tee shirt or the blue button down shirt that Jackson had bought Stiles. When Stiles had picked Jackson's choice, the blue button down, Derek just grumbled and walked into his own room to get ready. Stiles was completely oblivious to the fact that Derek was jealous, but Jackson saw right through Derek's walls. He knew that Derek was beginning to be consumed by the green eyed devil that was jealousy. He was just worried about what would happen when he reacted to it, he was worried that Stiles would yet again be heartbroken. Jackson felt something for Stiles but not love, no he didn't 'love' anyone... he just cared a lot, that's all. Or that's what he told himself.

Getting ready for the party was fun, Jackson had been distracting Stiles all day by doing little things, like a kiss on the cheek or wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him and Derek was pissed. He was drinking before it was even time for the party and Stiles was worried. "Derek?" he said while knocking on his bedroom door, a simple 'What?' was thrown into the air and Stiles decided to invite himself in. Opening the door he hadn't expected Derek to be naked, yelping Stiles threw his hand over his face to cover his eyes. Derek chuckled and put on some briefs, "You can't warn a guy before you flash someone?" Stiles squeaked out, Derek just walked over to him and pulled his hands away looking into Stiles' amber eyes, "You walked into my room without my permission." Stiles' skin burned with the touch of Derek's hands on his wrists, even after Derek had pulled away to start getting dressed Stiles felt the ache in his stomach, he craved him. As Derek's back faced him he eyed him, taking in all the muscle and tone of Derek's body, the triskelion that was tattooed beautifully between his broad shoulder blades on his back, Stiles wanted to lick him along his back. He watched as the water from his still-wet hair dripped down his neck and back, Stiles wanted to lick along the water droplets. A flash of Derek beneath him as he licked his body went through his head but he quickly was snapped out of it by Derek. "Did you need something?" his smirk showed that he was amused, Stiles swallowed audibly at being caught and at the smirk that was plastered across Derek's defined face.

"What's going on with you?" Stiles asked after regaining his voice, Derek just looked at him dumbly. "What do you mean?" he asked sarcastically, Stiles wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face now. "You know what I mean Derek. Why are you being such a dickbag?" Stiles asked accusingly, Derek just raised an eyebrow at him as if he was unfazed by Stiles' words. Stiles looked at him, waiting for a response or even a denial of him being a dickbag but he got nothing, just silence. Huffing Stiles just walked out of Derek's room and slamming the door effectively behind him. Derek winced at the sound, after staring at the door for awhile, wishing Stiles would come back, he opted for sitting on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was tired of everything, he was tired of all the bullshit, he was tired of everyone but Stiles. 

The party was quite fun, well at least for Stiles and Jackson, Jackson was here to meet Stiles' best friend Scott and his girlfriend Allison, whom was also a friend of Stiles. "Ali! Scotty!" Stiles yelled as soon as he saw the mixture of dark brown curly hair and a red dress, before Jackson could realize Stiles was being attacked by a three way hug by two brunette people. Scott didn't care he hugged Stiles as tight as he could, he hadn't seen him since he had just moved in with Allison because he was taking a year off before he started college. "Stiles, Beacon Hills misses you and your innuendos and genius research." Scott said to him as soon as he pulled away, Allison was still hugging him and whispering something about Jackson in his ear. "He's gorgeous where the hell did you find him?" Allison whispered and then pulled away to stand alongside Scott. They both turned to Jackson, who introduced himself confidently but was genuinely interested. "I'm Scott and this is my gorgeous girlfriend Allison." Scott said reaching out to shake his hand quickly. Allison just waved awkwardly and from there they had bombarded Jackson with questions about himself and how he had met Stiles. 

This party was better than the last one, firstly it was at someone's extremely huge house instead of a tiny apartment. Secondly, the food and drinks were amazing and the music was not that bad. There were a few songs he just couldn't deal with but overall it was awesome. Scott and Allison were dancing along with Jackson and Stiles, practically everyone was staring at Stiles as he danced on like a gypsy. Across the room Derek watched, enviously, he wanted Stiles to be using his body as a stripper pole. Stiles' hips were sinful as he rolled them and danced all over Jackson, who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. He had his hands all over Stiles' body, whispering in his ear and Derek hated when Stiles giggled, because he wished he was the one that was making him giggle. He hate Jackson Whittemore, but he had to give him points, he had manned up and claimed Stiles before Derek had. Derek scoffed as he realized he probably would have never gotten the balls to do so, now his chance was completely gone. 

Jackson was offering to get everyone refills on their drinks and Scott immediately offered to help him with carrying said drinks. As they reached the bar in the kitchen of the massive house Scott turned to Jackson, who was filling up the cliché red cups with the beer from the keg. "Stiles really likes you." Scott stated, Jackson realized what was happening as soon as he heard his tone. Jackson just handed him two of the filled cups and turned towards him with the other two. "Yeah. I really like him too." Jackson said, Scott smiled but then a stern look came over his face. "If you ever hurt him. I will kill you, like torture kill you. I promised his dad I'd look after him when I came out here with Allison and this is part of it." Jackson nodded, "I understand but I think that Stiles will hurt me more than I could ever hurt him. I won't though." With that Scott just nodded and smiled honestly at Jackson and they retreated back to their lovers whom were dancing while everyone watched. 

Derek was doing it again, he was sucking face with some hottie who just so happened to bump into him when he was getting more to drink. Stiles and Jackson were having fun, why couldn't Derek? It was rather early in the morning and the party was just letting up, Derek was getting desperate as he kissed the stranger who had told him his name hours ago, he couldn't remember what the fuck it was, he didn't want to. He just wanted the smell of Stiles to be gone, erased from his memory, even if this was just a quick fuck or a one night stand. "You have some place we can go?" Derek asked huskily as he nibbled on the random guy's ear, the guy nodded quickly and pulled Derek towards a car that he really didn't give a shit about. Any other time he would bitch about how much he hated having car sex but right now he was trying to fuck away the memory of Stiles. Kissing the man he pushed him into the backseat and quickly pushed his hand down his pants, pumping roughly but not too rough. The nameless fuck moaned under his grasp and his hips jerked up into Derek's hand, suddenly the man's voice rang through the air and it sounded like Stiles. Crazed his tightened his grip and kissed him to shut him up, he hated how afraid he was, how crazy he was that he literally resorted to this. It wasn't like the other quick fucks or one nighters that he had, that was fun... this was anger, jealousy and fear all wrapped in one. Pumping harder and harder without a thought running through his head he drank in the nameless man's orgasm with a searing kiss, cum filled his hand and he felt sick, pulling away the man tried to reciprocate but Derek wouldn't allow it. Finally just getting out of the car and walking away when nameless wouldn't give up.

The walk home was fun for Stiles and Jackson, they held hands and talked as if they were a real couple. Stiles was enjoying this and not because he was making Derek jealous because he didn't even realize that. He enjoyed it because Jackson was worth being enjoyed and he felt like Jackson was there for him, seeing Scott and Allison for years be all lovey dovey, makeup and breakup, it struck a cord in Stiles when he realized that he had the chance at the same thing. If he stuck with Jackson he could eventually love him, he could fall for him, couldn't he? "What's got you smiling?" Jackson's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he immediately looked up at him, his blue eyes pierced him, captivating him and making him nearly trip over a trash bin. Jackson's hands darted out to help him walk, "Um, y-you." he answered with a stutter that Jackson just so happened to find adorable. Jackson just leant forward and kissed him. No words needed to be said, this kiss said it all.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles couldn't breathe, he began to panic, soon Jackson stilled and was looking into his eyes. "Breathe. Baby breathe." his voice was gruff but still filled with alarm, Stiles listened to him, his voice whispering soothing words into his ear as his thumb brushed Stiles jaw in strokes. Slowly Stiles came back to himself, his eyes fluttering closed as he reached up to kiss Jackson, "Did you just call me baby?" he asked in a teasing tone, as if nothing had happened. Jackson pulled back form the kiss, "I guess I did...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that has left comments and bookmarked this story, YOU ARE AMAZING! I feel so loved and thank you so much. Now here's chapter 3 of Unexplainable Circumstances..

The feel of Jackson's hands pressed against Stiles' skin left a trail of heat in its path, their mouths now pressed in a searing kiss that made Jackson's groin ache for Stiles. They were both sober enough to understand what was happening and before they knew it they were in Jackson's apartment and Jackson had Stiles pressed up against the door. Stiles moaned as he felt Jackson's hands begin to tread across the skin that peaked from underneath his shirt. All but ripping his own jacket off, Jackson grabbed underneath Stiles' thighs and lifted him into him against the door. Stiles' hips rocked against Jackson's and he felt invincible as Jackson groaned and thrust up against him to feel something, anything.. he just needed the friction. Breathing heavily they pulled away from their kiss and Stiles gasped, "Bed." he whispered hotly the shell of Jackson's ear and again he groaned pulling Stiles out of the living room towards a hallway. Jackson stumbled backwards as Stiles nibbled and sucked along his neck and smiled as his back hit the door he was looking for, Stiles just held on for the ride, he wanted this so much right now. He couldn't help but compare Jackson and Derek as Jackson lightly laid him on the bed as the scent of Polo Blue filled the air, Derek would have been rough and he's not so sure he would have wanted that. But a part of him still ached, craving for the attention of his needs from the man he had lusted and fawned after for over a year.

With Stiles laying on the bed Jackson couldn't help but look down at him with fire in his eyes, things were moving so fast but he wanted this to be slow. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Stiles gently reached below him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands over Stiles' defined chest and abdomen as he kissed down his neck, goosebumps rose on Stiles' skin as he shivered. Stiles couldn't breathe, he began to panic, soon Jackson stilled and was looking into his eyes. "Breathe. Baby breathe." his voice was gruff but still filled with alarm, Stiles listened to him, his voice whispering soothing words into his ear as his thumb brushed Stiles jaw in strokes. Slowly Stiles came back to himself, his eyes fluttering closed as he reached up to kiss Jackson, "Did you just call me baby?" he asked in a teasing tone, as if nothing had happened. Jackson pulled back form the kiss, "I guess I did. We can stop if you don't want to do this. I'm up for whatever you wanna do. Maybe we can watch a movie." Jackson said as he looked at Stiles nervously, he secretly didn't want to stop, he wanted to show Stiles how he felt, he wanted to kiss him 'til he couldn't breathe, he wanted to feel him, to be inside him. Stiles looked at Jackson and he must have read his mind because he pulled his arms out of the now opened shirt and laid on the bed, "I want this. I want you." he spoke confidently. Jackson smiled down at him and slid between his open thighs. He started by kissing Stiles' lips, from there he kissed down his neck to his chest, his lips easily circled around his nipples as his tongue darted out to lick one at a time. Lightly he bit down and Stiles' hips jerked and his back arched into the touch, Jackson moved both hands up to hold Stiles' wrists down, now pinning him to the bed as he moved on to the other nipple.

Stiles was a writhing mess and Jackson loved it, he kissed him, stopping to swirl a tongue in his belly button which drove Stiles crazy. He licked an icily hot trail down to the waistband of Stiles' jeans and slowly unbuttoned them while Stiles pushed his hips up ready for them to be gone. Now his jeans were on the floor next to the door while his boxers were across the room somewhere, Jackson's blue eyes stared down at Stiles' now fully erect cock and licked his lips. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew he'd get hurt, he knew that this was the point of no return but he couldn't bring himself to care, all he could think about was how Stiles was in his bed, gripping his sheets and moaning his name not Derek's. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and looked at Stiles, he looked like he wanted to cover himself as if he was self conscious. Jackson wasn't having any of that, leaning down he kissed Stiles as if to leave a bruise, "You're beautiful." he whispered into Stiles' ear, Stiles shivered. He had never been told that, never in his life and Jackson had never said that to anyone except for his friends that were women and that was only Lydia.

Stiles' head was spinning as soon as Jackson had wrapped his mouth around him, he couldn't believe the things coming out of his own mouth. "FUCK! Jackson!" he screamed as his hands darted down to grab Jackson's hair, Jackson hummed and sucked on him harder. Stiles began to thrust up into Jackson's mouth as he moaned his name, his grip tightening on Jackson's hair as he slowly fucked into Jackson's mouth. Jackson reached up and ran his hands over his stomach to feel his muscles contracting under his touch, Stiles was getting closer and closer to orgasm and he felt like he would combust. Jackson felt Stiles begin to tense and he moved achingly slow as he pulled off of him and then took him deeper into his throat. He finally hummed and Stiles lost all control and his grip tightened only to let go and fall into the pleasures of his orgasm. He felt high as his eyes filled with tears and he came, Jackson took every drop, swallowing him whole. Stiles felt the bed dip next to him and he couldn't turn his head, he felt like he was on top of the world, Jackson's mouth found his and his tongue met his only to taste himself on his lips. Stiles couldn't bring himself to care, if it were anyone else he'd have bitched about it but now he just couldn't, he didn't want to.

Once down from his high he looked at Jackson who still had his pants on, he frowned at that and moved quickly to remove them from the potential supermodel. "Someone's eager." Jackson teased and Stiles just scowled up at him but continued his motions. Freeing Jackson's cock he stared down at it and smiled as he licked his lips, he leaned forward only to suddenly be pinned down to the bed, "Ah! Jackson, you and your strength." he hissed at him. Jackson ignored Stiles' protests as he turned Stiles over gently but only enough so that he could still see his beautiful face and he ground himself against his ass. Stiles' mouth snapped shut as he grit his teeth and opened again only to let a moan free. "I thought you would want me to suck your di-" Jackson cut him off by licking the shell of his ear, "I want nothing more than to be inside you." he whispered sexily. Stiles nodded frantically, "I can do that, yup, no problem. You can stick it in me any time you want. Just tell me when you want to-" again Jackson shut Stiles' mouth but this time with a lubed finger circling his wrinkled hole. "Mmm" Stiles moaned, slowly the finger found it's way inside of him and he pushed himself back onto it. Soon there was another, then another and finally he was filled with 3 fingers inside of him and he was a mess, sweat glistening on his back and his forehead. Jackson thrust his fingers into him and pushed against his prostate as he kissed Stiles back.

Jackson didn't want Stiles to come just from his fingers, he slowly pulled them out so he didn't hurt Stiles and began to prepare his cock. Wrapping a hand around Stiles hip he pushed his member into Stiles' ass, Stiles hissed silently at the intrusion and Jackson stopped to let him adjust. Jackson had to admit that being inside Stiles felt amazing and his head began to spin with the wait. Stiles rocked back and Jackson took that as the "go ahead" and began to thrust slowly into him. Stiles moaned and met him in his thrust, the coil rose in both of the stomachs and they knew that they 'd soon be close. It was achingly slow but they liked it this way, afraid that the other might vanish if they did it too quick, but soon it all just got to be too much and once again tears welled up in Stiles' eyes, Stiles lost his balance and before he could say anything Jackson was on top of him and thrusting deeper, harder and faster into Stiles. A hand strayed up over top of his head and he was more than surprised when Jackson's met his and with another deep stroke he was unwinding beneath Jackson's weight. Stiles' orgasm hit him like glass and he was withering beneath Jackson, lightly he heard his name being said in his ear and kisses were being peppered all over his face to calm him down. He soon felt Jackson empty into him as well and he felt full, completely filled. The tears slid down his face in silence and he hadn't realized he was crying until Jackson was next to him and pulling him on top of his chest and holding him. "Shh..shh..I've got you, I'm here." he laid there enjoying the feel of Jackson's arms being around him and soon they were talking. "I've never been slow with anyone before." he said to Stiles lightly. Stiles smiled sleepily at him and kissed his chest, "I'm glad it was you" he heard again before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, it literally took me hours to write this scene.. I needed it to be perfect.. I hope you liked <3


	4. Shelter

A tangle of limbs wrapped around each other desperate for the warmth that the sheets which had been kicked off couldn't provide. Jackson being one half of those limbs was laid out underneath of Stiles' body, he took a deep breath in and suddenly froze when he smelled Stiles. He relaxed when all of last night's events came rushing back to him, instead a smile fell across his mouth as he replayed it over and over in his head. Pulling Stiles into him more he wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping man beneath him and kissed his forehead gently to not wake him. He then realized he really had to piss, he dismembered himself from the bed as wells as Stiles' hold on him and ran to the bathroom silently. He couldn't believe how cheesy he was being back there, pshh he wasn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy, seriously he was quoting Christian Grey now, talk about cheesy. The smile on his face just widened, why was he so happy all of a sudden? 'Stiles.' his conscious shouted at him and he ignored it along with the fluttering in his stomach. Slowly he walked back to the bedroom to find Stiles in a strange position on his bed, his mouth was slightly open and Jackson wanted to kiss those lips, so he did.

Stiles awakened to kisses being peppered all over his face and he whined before he realized who it was. Snapping his eyes open he looked up at Jackson who stared at him amusedly, Stiles smiled up at him but quickly realized he had drool on the side of his mouth. Quickly he wiped it away and blushed while looking down at the bed, Jackson thought it was cute the way he suddenly was shy. 'Cute' he thought in his head, now he was going to be a total softy... he suddenly realized that he wouldn't mind being a softy for Stiles. As cliché as it sounded he was falling for the spastic beauty that sat next to him. "Awe you're adorable when you blush." Jackson said in a teasing tone, Stiles looked up at him to find him smirking, "Oh shut up!" he yelled and jumped onto him playfully. Jackson struggled only a little but soon had Stiles pinned beneath him and breathing heavily, he looked into those whiskey colored eyes and his own breath caught. Leaning down he stayed staring into his eyes until his lips barely touched Stiles'. Finally closing his eyes he crashed his lips along with Stiles' in a passionate kiss, one that didn't help that he didn't know what they were, one that didn't tell him if this was real or not, one that he couldn't get enough of.

After a much needed shower, Jackson and Stiles are laid out on Jackson's bed just listening to UNKLE, Stiles loved how many old records Jackson had. Jackson had said his dad had given it to him when he found out he was adopted, these were the only things that reminded him of home, he felt like an outcast. "My mom used to listen to old records like these too." Stiles said quietly, Jackson noticed and curled next to him, pulling Stiles in so that he was the little spoon and Jackson was the big spoon. "Hey, she'd be proud of you. She IS proud of you." Jackson said as he kissed Stiles' shoulder and linked his hand with Stiles' hand. "I don't know if what I do is right anymore, Jackson. I feel like she'd hate who I am, I feel like I'm a burden to my dad. I hate it, I'm just a stupid Adderall patient, without the pills I wouldn't be able to be shut up, I'd keep babbling and I already do that enough." Jackson's hold on Stiles tightened as he felt his body begin to wrack with silent sobs. Turning him around he grabbed his face with both hands, "Look at me. Hey, look at me! You will never be stupid, you aren't just an Adderall patient and she'd never hate you. She loved you and she still does. I will never let you feel this way for too long, Stiles you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and you can't change what has happened in the past but you can change your future and I want you to know that I will be right here with you if you need me." Stiles checked Jackson's gaze for any insincerity but he found none. Soon he was grabbing onto Jackson and holding him tightly as if he was the only one that understood and cared about him, now that Stiles thought about it, maybe he was.

Stiles had to go home, he had to do his homework, which wasn't due for a few days but he needed the distraction, he needed to feel normal for once. With Jackson everything felt good, but he didn't think Jackson felt that way for him, at least not that he could tell. As he reached the apartment he heard music, with a confused look on his face he opened the door to find Derek getting sucked off by some guy. "Oh God!" he yelped and shoved his hands over his face to cover his eyes, "Sorry! Sorry." he said even though he wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. He hurriedly grabbed his bag and left the apartment once again without a second glance at Derek or his friend.

Stiles found himself at the library and he wasn't sure whether he should be sad or angry, he was both. Why was Derek doing that in the living room? Why did the guy he loved have to do that so openly? Why, just why? Now he definitely didn't understand why he was in love with him, why he was so infatuated with dating the manwhore of UCLA. He couldn't focus on his homework right now, he needed a drink, he ended up going to Whiskey Blue, the bar near campus. Plopping down he whipped out his fake ID and handed it to the bartender, he really hoped he didn't get busted, not on a night like this. The bartender squinted at the ID and then nodded and gave it back to him, "So what'll it be?" he questioned with his toned muscles and biceps, he reminded him so much of the one he was trying to forget about. "Bourbon, neat." he answered, he was looking to drown his sorrows in the drinks tonight. The bartender nodded and began to fix his drink in front of him, when he handed his drink to him he hurriedly downed it even though his throat protested, slammed the glass back onto the bar and nodded for more. "So what has got you so eager to drown yourself in the good stuff?" the bartender asked, "Guy troubles." he answered swiftly, "Well I'm a guy I'm sure I know what you're talking about." he pressed. "I meant guy troubles as in dating one." he said as he nursed the now filled glass in between his hands.

"It was nice meeting you Ethan. I'll come see you if I ever wanna get drunk again or laid." Stiles was wasted yet again, he was even hiccupping, but he insisted on being alone when Ethan offered him a ride home. Soon he whipped out his phone and was texting Jackson.

**Stiles:** JACKSOOOOONNNNNNNNN

**Jackson:** Stiles, what are you doing up at this time? It's almost 3 am.

**Stiles:** I waaanna talk 2 u>.

**Jackson:** Are you drunk?

**Stiles:** Stud muffin... ooh I gona changeee yur name to thhhhat

**StudMuffin:** STILES!

**Stiles:** Whaaa...

**StudMuffin:** Where are you?? Why are you drunk??

**Stiles:** I walkkkkin aroun ask Derekkk

**StudMuffin:** Where?! And what happened with Derek?

**Stiles:**...he was fuckinnnn som guyb on the ee  couch.

**StudMuffin:** Where are you? I'm coming to get you.. please Stiles tell me where you are.

**Stiles:** wel sinc you aske ddnicely I at the park... thee 1 wit theee big fountan.

**StudMuffin:** Don't move I am coming right now.

**Stiles:** StudMuffin to daaa rescuuuu...ooh u comin hehehe

**Stiles:** Ohh i se eyouu

**Stiles:** why yooo not talkiiin 2meh?

**Stiles:** STUDMUFFFFFFINNNNNN....

Jackson waited until they were at his place before he would talk to Stiles. He was angry not only at him but at Derek and what the fuck kind of shit was he pulling? "Stiles, why the fuck did you go and get piss drunk? Do you know how badly you could have gotten hurt?!" he yelled at Stiles. Stiles visibly flinched at the volume of his voice and looked away from Jackson. Jackson saw this and saw how badly he was reacting, "Look I'm sorry. I just, do you know how badly I would feel if something happened and I wasn't there to stop it?" he walked over to where Stiles was sitting and plopped down next to him, "I'm sorry." he said to him. Jackson just nodded and brought him a glass of water along with a plate of left over pizza. Stiles gladly scarfed down the pizza and drunk the water, he felt a little better and kept apologizing to Jackson. "It hurt so bad to see him liek that... To see him with another guy, I mean yeah I've seen him making out with guys but never like that. It hurt me." Stiles said as he stared at his hands. Even though Jackson wished that Stiles was in love with him instead he engulfed Stiles in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "It's okay." he spoke softly to him, kissing him gently on the lips and pulling his clothing off. Soon they were both naked and Jackson was pushing two slick fingers into Stiles puckered hole. After a few seconds of penetration he needed to be inside of Stiles and he wasted no time in pushing his lube covered cock into him. This was not slow, it was needy, it was rapid and full of gasps, moans and incoherent words. Jackson fucked into Stiles' hole and didn't stop until Stiles was screaming his name, reaching underneath him he grabbed Stiles' member and began to jerk him roughly. With each euphoric thrust they became closer and closer to climax until finally Stiles exploded bring Jackson along with him. And they fell asleep like that, Jackson hadn't pulled out of Stiles and Stiles wasn't sure he wanted him to.


	5. Lonely Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heart dropped when he read over the messages again. He clutched at his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his throat consticting as he gasped for breath. His heart went rapid and he had fell to his knees trying to control his breathing.

It's been 2 day since the incident with Derek and Stiles has been avoiding going home. He's lucky he'd kept clothes at Jackson's or he'd be pissed, in just a few days it'd be Danny's annual Halloween party and Stiles was eager to go dressed up in a sexy little costume. He had Erica and Allison on speed dial to help him with arrangements for the party. Danny was one of Stiles' greatest friends when it came to being gay, Scott was numero uno in that position because he had accepted him with his gayness as soon as he found out, he even kissed Stiles on occasion when Stiles really needed someone, he even told people that he and Stiles had kissed as if it wasn't a big deal and for Scott it wasn't one. Allison thought it was hot that he and Stiles had kissed, she didn't seem bothered at all by it. So now here Stiles was walking up the stairs to his own apartment scared shitless, he was afraid of what Derek would say, what Derek might think of him running out, he just hoped that he wouldn't blurt out a love confession because at this point he was confused. Opening the door he hissed as it hit the wall loudly, 'dammit' he mentally cursed himself.

A light clicked on in the living room and he screamed loudly, "What's got you so jumpy?" Derek asked with an amused look. Stiles just looked anywhere but at him, "It's just dark, that's all." Derek frowned at Stiles, "Look I'm really sorry about what happened the other night. I shouldn't have been in here, you shouldn't have to see that. I- it's just you haven't been home lately. You practically live with that Jackson guy and I pretty much didn't think you'd be coming back any time soon." Derek said with a certain sadness in his voice that Stiles picked up on but didn't mention. Stiles finally met Derek's eyes and his heart jumped at the realization that Derek had crossed the room somewhere in his speech. "I miss you Stiles." he said in a husky voice that made Stiles' eyes shut as he swallowed audibly, "I uh, I miss y-you too Derek." Eyes still closed, he felt Derek shuffle closer to him and heard the door being shut behind him. Derek's breath was filled with the smell of whiskey, Stiles wanted to drink him in but the only thing going through his mind was Jackson. He easily slipped past Derek and into the kitchen, he looked in the fridge and grabbed a beer, he turned around to find Derek standing there, completely dumbfounded.

Derek felt like a total asshole when he realized what he was doing, he was moving in on Stiles when he knew that he was dating Jackson, he didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to be that guy that is known for home wrecking, the guy who is unwanted. That's all Derek really wanted, he just wanted to be wanted, needed, craved by someone that knew the monster that he was, someone that knew about him and his trust issues and the baggage that he came with. He wanted that someone to be Stiles, even if he had just realized that. It's a small crime, to be here, to be wanting something that could never be. He smiled at Stiles and walked over towards him and grabbed a much needed beer as well, he at least needed his best friend back. So he got him back, he sat there and talked to Stiles, even through the aching details of Jackson, he needed this, whatever this was.

After a few hours of video games, talking and being best buds Stiles decided that he was going to go talk to Jackson about their relationship. He felt like it was a little more than what they said it was, he didn't want to chase after Derek anymore, he wanted to be with Jackson. Smiling he got in his barely driven jeep and began the drive to Jackson's place, tapping on the steering wheel along to the song that was playing on the radio he couldn't knock the smile that was on his face away. He just was happy, all this time he had been waiting for Derek but now he realizes what's right in front of him, Jackson. He all but ran from his jeep as he parked his truck in the familiar spot, he reached Jackson's door in record timing. Stiles had let himself in with the spare key under the mat at the door, "Jackson! We need to talk." he said loudly, but no one was there, Jackson wasn't there. To say that Stiles was disappointed, was an understatement, maybe he could just wait for him here.

Stiles had waited 5 more hours and it was now 12 AM, he didn't know what to do but he just decided to crash there. Maybe Jackson just was tired, he decided to make sure that he was ok by texting him.

 **Stiles:** (12:32) Heyy

 **StudMuffin:** (12:54) Hi.

 **Stiles:** (12:55) What are you doing?

 **StudMuffin:** (1:01) At home, studying. Why?

 **Stiles:** (1:05) Oh nothing just heading to bed. Good night :)

 **StudMuffin:** (1:08) G'night. ;)

Stiles heart dropped when he read over the messages again. He clutched at his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his throat consticting as he gasped for breath. His heart went rapid and he had fell to his knees trying to control his breathing. His mind swarmed with the possibilities of what Jackson could be doing. But he knew that Jackson could do what or whoever he wanted to, they weren't really dating at all. He thought of his mom, the tears welling up in his eyes as he tried and failed to calm himself, but with the thought of his mother he had managed to calm himself down, standing up he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment like it was the plague. It hurt to look back at the apartment but he couldn't stop himself. He drove back home and when he got there he ran to his room in a blur, Derek noticed but he didn't want to intefere. That night Stiles cried himself to sleep, with newfound love came newfound hurt, hugging a pillow to his chest he just couldn't bear to see Jackson or Derek or anyone at the moment. He wanted his mom, she always knew what to say, she always knew how to fix problems. On the other side of the door Derek hovered and just sat there and listened to Stiles cry, he wanted to comfort him but he couldn't, so instead he called reinforcements.

Stiles woke to the sound of harsh whispers and he didn't dare open his eyes but when the noise got to be too much he just said shut up as loudly as he could without screaming. "Now Stiles don't be like that. I brought curly fries and all the Batman movies." the voice of Scott came ringing through the air and his eyes snapped open and he was attacking him in a hug quickly. Allison was there too, she just wrapped herself around the hug, joining in quietly as Stiles slid to her too. Stiles looked up at Derek and mouthed 'Thank You.' to him, Derek just nodded and left them in peace. After explaining what had happened to his best friends and eating curly fries while watching a bunch of Batman films he was sprawled out on the couch, laying on Scott while Allison laid on him. He felt like he could finally breathe, he felt like he had managed to cut himself from having yet another panic attack. Allison's hand absently rubbed his chest right above his heart as Scott's own hand had been running through his hair. He felt like he might cry, what had he done to deserve such good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and I know.. you hate me but more and more will be revealed as we go ahead so hope you enjoyed...


	6. Scaring The Thought Of Kissing Razors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Boyd had driven down to along with Cora, Derek's only living sister and her new girlfriend Lydia whom Stiles had never met. Of course now it was definitely going to be a party, Stiles had gotten help from both Allison and Erica, thank God for Skype, with his costume.

Tonight was Danny and Isaac's annual Halloween Party and Stiles had mixed emotions, he was somewhere between excited and afraid. He had been avoiding Jackson all week since the incident on Monday, he focused on his studies and made no attempts to bring it up to him either. Stiles knew he was being a hypocrite, he was the **main** one who believed in talking things out and resolving things but this was different. He was so close yet so far. Erica and Boyd had driven down to  along with Cora, Derek's only living sister and her new girlfriend Lydia whom Stiles had never met. Of course now it was definitely going to be a party, Stiles had gotten help from both Allison and Erica, thank God for Skype, with his costume. He was ready to show off his 'Dark Knight Love', or so he called it, the reason he was afraid was because Jackson was going to be there. He had already invited him and he probably didn't realize that Stiles was being a little off, if he had he chose to ignore it. Whenever Jackson called he just answered with some lame excuse about homework or being busy.

"Um you must be Stiles?" a strong female voice came from behind him with a confused tone, turning around quickly he looked up to see a petite redhead standing with a box of streamers in her hand. He waved awkwardly and nodded, "Uh yeah. Lydia right?" he asked her she nodded and smiled at him. Before he could register anything he was being attacked in a hug and was now on the floor. A flash of blonde curly hair along with long brunette hair came into sight and he instantly knew who was to blame for this attack. "We missed you Batman!" Erica's voice rang into the air and confirmed Stiles' suspicions. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cora and Erica and smiled. "I missed you too Cat Woman and She Wolf." they beamed down at him as they pulled apart. "Gosh you girls sure know how to make an entrance." he muttered as he pushed himself up and off of the carpet of Danny's family's beach house, he felt like it was necessary to have every party near the beach. There was also always some weird shit hidden in the woods near the beach itself.

After hours of decorating, everyone minus Danny, Isaac, Cora, Boyd, Erica and Lydia left to go get ready for the party as the sun began to fall from the sky. Stiles was excited, he knew his costume would be a hit at the party, but he was a little worried about how he'd feel when he saw Jackson, much less Derek. He knew he wanted to be with Jackson but he still felt something for Derek, why was his life so complicated? He was especially worried to see Jackson while he was drunk, he has no verbal filter when he is sober, it's worse when he is intoxicated. Stiles entered the apartment and was glad to see that he was alone, he walked into his room and grabbed the box from underneath his bed that he had bought last week with Allison and a virtual Erica. It was genius, plus it went well with Erica's costume perfectly. He was so glad that his friends hadn't flaked out on him when they split up for colleges, they talked at least once a day, if they weren't too busy, which was always.

Stiles took a shower, making sure to smell extra good tonight, he ran back into his room to put his costume on. It fit perfectly and he was happy that he had gotten it, soon he was in his Jeep and driving back to the beach house. The party had pretty muhc started already but there weren't too many people, so Stiles could still make an entrance and oh he intended to. Hopping out of the Jeep he checked his hair in the mirror and ran a hand throught it, putting on his mask and fixing his cape he walked towards the house as everyone around him gasped and stared at him. He smirked as he realized that not only were the girls looking at him but so were the guys, he was in for the night of his life..

Allison was a beautiful Wilma Flinstone coordinating with Scott, whom was Fred Flinstone, while Erica was a stunning Cat Woman with Boyd as a  was a very dashing version of Shaft, Cora was a naughty catholic student while Lydia was the sexy teacher as she held her ruler in one hand while Derek was dressed as a very sexy John Travolta from Grease, the whole group was standing outside in the backyard near the pool talking. Jackson, as a sexy Peter Pan, was there too, he was talking to Lydia as Allison shot him daggers through her glares. Looking up from her drink Cora swore, "No fucking way." she said aloud, everyone looked in the direction her gaze was and Allison and Erica smirked. "There's my Batman." Erica said nonchalantly, Stiles began to walk over to them in a tight black leather body suit with the Batman logo pressed thoroughly into the chest, it fit like a second skin and especially where his crotch was, his cock looked divine, well at least to majority of the party guests, including Derek and Jackson.

Stiles knew he looked good as he approached the group, he suddenly was confident as he saw the way Derek and Jackson were staring at him. On his way over to the group he was stopped by a girl and a guy who had asked to take a picture with him. He made a sexy face as they snapped the photo and asked for one more, he stuck his tongue out as he was sandwhiched between the naughty cop and the sexy nurse and they snapped yet another photo. He earned a sloppy kiss on the cheek from the girl that was taking said photos and watched as Derek and Jackson glared as the guy watched him walk away. His ego was boosted for the night and he continued his journey towards his friends, "Hi guys. Batman is here." he said cockily as he did a little turn for Allison and Erica, lifting his cape so they could see his very nice arse in the tight second skin. Derek licked his lips unconsciously and Jackson's mouth just hung open, Stiles looked up at both of them and walked over to the two. "Awe you got a little drool right there." he said to them, he walked away with Erica, Allison, Lydia and Cora in tow. They both stared after him longingly but decided to glare at each other.

After dancing for a while Stiles was pulled into a dark room by strong hands. He began to fight the person until a light was turned on, "Hey stop. It's me." Jackson yelled with his hands up defensively. Stiles' glare hadn't fallena and Jackson looked at him sadly, "Stiles, why have you been avoiding me?" Jackson asked him softly. Stiles shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about." he said nonchalantly but Jackson knew better. "Please tell me what I did wrong." Jackson all but begged. "You lied." Stiles said swiftly. At that Jackson looked up at him with confusion, "When?" Stiles sighed, "On Monday. I went to your place to tell you somehting, you weren't there but when I texted you and asked where you were you said you were at home. **You lied.** " Stiles said with a glare on his face but he couldn't hide the pain that was behind it. Jackson looked at him and recognition crossed his face, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little black box, he handed it to Stiles. "I did lie. But only because I didn't want you to know I was getting you that." Stiles took the box and opened it, tears pricked his eyes as he saw what it was, a locket, with his mother's picture in it. He gasped, "W-why?" he asked him, his voice cracking. Jackson shrugged, "You said you had nothing that really reminded you of her, that you felt like you were losing her. I don't remember my birth parent's, I hate that I don't. I don't want you to lose that memory of your mother."

Stiles grabbed onto Jackson and kissed him as hard as he could. All was forgotten, he felt like an idiot for being mad at Jackson. He felt like an idiot for not hearing him out, he gripped Jackson's shoulders as they kissed. This kiss made his head spin and that only made him hold on tighter. He didn't want to let go, neither did Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the new chapter.. I know I had you on your toes last chapter but now all is well.. OR IS IT??


	7. Exactly Where You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slowly closed his eyes, he focused on breathing, breathing in the luscious scent of Derek next to him, breathing in the intoxication that was Jackson. His heart still longed for Derek while he was convinced that he loved Jackson.

To say the Halloween Party was fun was yet another understatement, it was amazing and full of surprises. Whether Stiles wanted to admit it or not, he was a hopeless romantic, Jackson's gift made him cry. Jackson was a great man, so great that he drove around California looking for the perfect locket to get Stiles to remind him of his mother. Now that the party had died down and mostly everyone had went home the group of friends was laid out next to the pool in couples. Allison and Scott together, Boyd and Erica, Danny and Isaac, Cora and Lydia and so far Stiles was just awkwardly placed in the middle of Jackson and Derek, he didn't even know how that had happened. He looked to his right to see Jackson with his eyes closed and Stiles smiled at his peaceful face, his fingers brushing the locket that was now around his neck. Looking over to his left he saw Derek staring up at the stars and frowned at the unshed tears that laid in his eyes, reaching over he swiped a finger under his eye, effectively swiping the tear away. Derek blinked and then looked at Stiles in confusion and another emotion that Stiles had not recognized on Derek's face.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other with a lingering stare for awhile before Stiles snapped his gaze away, once again leaving Derek to his thoughts, wondering what he truly wanted. Stiles slowly closed his eyes, he focused on breathing, breathing in the luscious scent of Derek next to him, breathing in the intoxication that was Jackson. His heart still longed for Derek while he was convinced that he loved Jackson. He wasn't sure whether it was love that he felt for Derek or obsession, he just didn't want to feel the way he felt right now, guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had no true committment to Jackson and neither did he have one at all to Derek, so why was he so damn guilty. Was his heart telling him something? Was he supposed to choose? Of course he was, he couldn't dangle himself between Derek and Jackson for the rest of their lives, shit he wasn't even sure that he was going to be with either one of them that long. That hurt, that thought hurt him, to lose one of them, to not spend every waking moment with one of them was excrutiating. _BUT WHICH ONE?_

He opened his eyes and then stood from his spot that was on the ground, he walked into the house and to the kitchen opening the refrigerator for one of many bottles of water. He jumped when he closed the fridge door and there stood Derek behind it, "Damn we need to get you a bell." he said jokingly, but it lacked his normal spunk when he was making a joke. Derek looked at him with furrowed brows, "Look I just want you to know that I'm here for you. That if you ever need to talk I'm just a call, text or knock away." he whispered gruffly at him. Stiles nodded at him, he was unsure of what to say but what he did next was what shocked him.

The kiss was soft at first but soon escalated to a more urgent needy kiss, Derek's hands found their way on Stiles' hips and he pulled him close. Stiles had initiated this kiss and he was the one who had ended it, pulling away from Derek with a confused yet dazed look on his face. Stiles took one last look at Derek and then walked away, he couldn't even look back at him, he grabbed his things and wished everyone a good night and left, driving away, but not to his apartment. He drove only a few blocks away to the beach and he walked, he walked until he found himself laid out on the sand staring at the stars that peaked out from here. Looking for certain constellations he thought of the kiss, what was it that he felt for that. He was now even more confused yet he knew his answer, the answer to the question that he had been asking himself all night. _Which one?_

He decided to sleep it off and as much as he was afraid to be out in the open like this he couldn't bring himself not to fall asleep on the cool night sand, he laid there falling asleep under the stars. Only to dream of his chosen one, running after each other through parks, dancing with one another under these same stars, getting drunk and kissing until they had to feel each other, to touch one another. His choice was made and he couldn't bring himself to take it back, he couldn't bring himself to think it over anymore, instead he let nature take its course.

The next morning he awoke and drove home to his apartment, no one was there, it was about 1pm and he assumed Derek was out on a run or at the gym. He quickly dialled Jackson, _he might as well get this over with._ He waited for Jackson to come over and as they sat on the couch and got comfortable Jackson knew something was up. He was worried about what was going to happen, so was Stiles. "Jackson I kissed him... I kissed Derek and I realized something." he said softly, not wanting to look Jackson in the eyes. Jackson was upset, but only a little bit, he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later he knew that Stiles would realize something about his feelings, he just didn't know how he'd feel about it. Taking a huge gulp he hesitantly asked, "What did you realize?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW... BUT IT'S OKAY, NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW NIGHT MAYBE EVEN EARLIER ;) I LOVE ALL THE COMMENTS AND LOVE.. THANKS FOR READING MY BULLSHIT <3


	8. Always Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at Stiles and stopped him from talking, he kissed him softly on the lips but it soon turned fierce, this might be their last kiss.

Jackson was nervous, no he was terrified of what Stiles was about to say, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle a break up. _Would it even be a break up?_ he wondered to himself, they weren't _really_ dating. He looked at Stiles and stopped him from talking, he kissed him softly on the lips but it soon turned fierce, this might be their last kiss. Jackson wouldn't let Stiles go at first, he wouldn't pull away and even when Stiles needed to breathe he peppered kisses all over his neck, he didn't want to admit it but he needed Stiles. When they finally pulled apart Stiles was ready to answer Jackson's question and many of his own, but Jackson needed to get something out before he could just lose him, he needed to tell Stiles how much he cared so he put up a finger and Stiles obliged hesitantlty. "Look I know that I wasn't your first choice and that you probably are telling me what I think you are telling me but I just need to tell you something before I lose my mind. As soon as I saw you I felt something and then the day I helped you when you were having the panic attack I just had to get to know you, to be around you and find out what makes you tick, what makes you cry, what makes you smile and every other detail that I could get out of you. But when I found out you loved Derek I had to help you, I had to help you fall in love with someone, someone that wasn't me. I've never been like that with.. with anyone and the thing I've realized is that I have never felt this way before, the way I feel when I'm with you it's like I don't even know what to do with it. So what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Stiles stared at Jackson with tears in his eyes, he didn't know what to say. "I love you." Stiles repeated to Jackson but Jackson didn't quite understand. "Yeah I do." Jackson said to him in confusion, Stiles just shook his head and chuckled as a tear slid down his cheek, "No idiot, _I love you._ " he said and Jackson snapped his head up to look at Stiles. "What? You love me?" he asked increduously. Stiles just nodded at him and walked over towards him bring a hand up to cup Jackson's face lightly. He pulled him in for a sweet kiss that enchanted Jackson and he became intoxicated with Stiles. "I realized that I feel nothing for Derek anymore, I only wish to be his friend. I love you Jackson Whittemore, I always will." he spoke to Jackson with love in his eyes and a soft voice as he stared up into his blue orbs. Jackson kissed Stiles once more and when they managed to pull away, "Fuck I love your whiskey eyes."

Jackson worshipped Stiles' body that night, making sure to show how much he loved him. His hands couldn't get enough of Stiles, he touched him everywhere he could, from his face to his ass, to his very feet. "Beautiful." he murmured into his skin as he licked, kissed and nibbled along his chiseled stomach, to be met with the 'Happy Trail' of hair that led to his groin. Kissing down to his destination he palmed at Stiles' cock and finally engulfed him in his mouth, swallowing him down, Stiles' hips rocked when he felt himself hit the back of Jackson's throat. "Fuck" he hissed and gripped the sheets that were on Stiles' bed, "Ungh, Jax." he moaned loudly along with a few stifled groans and the muttering of incoherent words. He thrusted up and into Jackson's mouth until Jackson held his hips down and bobbed his head up and down and Stiles effectively lost it, shooting his hot load into Jackson's mouth. "Stiles" Jackson whispered into Stiles' ear to calm him from his orgasm as he trembled beneath him.

Now here they lay, naked in Stiles' bed curled up next to the other, just staring into each other's eyes. "I'm glad it was me." Jackson said lightly to him, Stiles' grinned at him with closed eyes and Jackson leaned over and kissed his shoulder softly. Stiles' eyes opened slowly at that he pulled Jackson's face down to his, as they collided with one another to kiss each other. "I love you." Jackson said, Stiles' stared at him and drunk his appearance, defined cheek bones slightly flushed, his toned back and the way the blanket only covered some of his ass and Stiles couldn't believe Jackson, _All American Good Looks,_ wanted to be with him. "I love you too." he said and shamelessly checked his lover out again. "Are you tired?" Jackson asked him lightly and Stiles finally brought his gaze back up to meet Jackson's, "No why?" then he saw it, the flicker in Jackson's eyes. "Wanna go for Round 6?" Stiles didn't respond he just straddled Jackson's naked waist, "Giddy-up." he said hotly.

* * *

"Ok so should we get Grey Goose or Ciroc?" Stiles asked through the reciever on the phone. Jackson, whom was on the other line just chuckled, "Whatever you want baby. Do you want silver streamers for the party or gold ones?" It's been a couple months since Jackson and Stiles confessed their love for one another and they couldn't be happier, well except for buying items for a party that Lydia and Cora had planned, Stiles and Lydia were evil when they were together. They were both master minds and they were a forced to be reckoned with. Jackson was glad that Stiles and Lydia had hit it off because he wouldn't want to repeat his last relationship, she hated the last guy. "Um Silver, Lydia wants silver. Where are you anyway?" Stiles asked ignoring the look the cashier was giving him for the alcohol. He reluctantly pulled his ID out of his wallet and handed it over, with a few glances he was allowed to buy the alcohol, thank God Danny had made the fake ID.

Since it was soon going to be New Years and they had already spent Christmas together, alternating between going to meet the Sheriff for the first time and going to meet Jackson's adoptive parents. It was great, even after Jackson was threatened by about the majority of Beacon Hills he still loved Stiles just as much. Jackson's adoptive parents loved Stiles, especially Mrs. Whittemore, she always called for some of Stiles' mother's recipes that he remembered. Jackson and Stiles' father, 'call me John son' loved Jackson too, he and the former jock sat through hours and hours of baseball games and various other sports, while Stiles' made his famous buffalo dip for them.

"Behind you." Jackson spoke in a creepy voice and Stiles was soon being turned around and pulled into a kiss, he giggled lightly. "Hmm looks like someone missed me." he spoke against his lips. "I always miss you when we aren't together." Jackson murmured into the kiss and Stiles just pulled him in harder, "Awe well there won't be too much of that now that we are moving in together will there? You will probably get sick of me." he said jokingly, Jackson just looked at him with a scowl, "I'll never get sick of you." he said and wrapped his arm around his shoulders walking him to his Porsche. He put the bags of alcohol and party streamers in the backseat along with the other dozen bags. "Let's go home baby." Jackson kissed Stiles' forehead and began the drive to Jackson's apartment that was soon to be **their** apartment.

THE END..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! SO I might be making another story about just Jackson and Stiles after they have gotten together but just tell me if I should or not.. I love all the comments and you are all amazing especially those of you who comment every single chapter and thank you for the love and support. <3


End file.
